


Another Close Call

by lichtenstrange



Series: Domestic AU [8]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Disability, M/M, Please read notes before reading, Workplace Accidents, brief mention of Aqua and Terra, domestic AU, stunt gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichtenstrange/pseuds/lichtenstrange
Summary: Stunt work is a dangerous profession, and Isa witnesses as Lea learns the hard way due to set structure failure.(Please read note before reading.)





	Another Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> Roxas and Xion are 10 years old  
\---------------------------  
I would like to put it out there that this is a part of my au that I welcome constructive criticism on! Due to a stunt accident, Lea sustains a Lumbar Spinal Cord Injury. I have done light googling into forms of spinal injuries, and I interact often with people who have varying ranges of disability that affect movement/walking. I do not intend any offence or gross misinformation, so please by all means if there are things regarding this that need to be adjusted or improved or you want to discuss it feel free to DM me on my twitter @lichtenstrange_

“Reset! Let’s do another take!”

Since the kids started school and he went back into the office for work, Isa rarely got to visit Lea whenever he was on set. He was so nervous when he first came along to watch as Lea worked. Granted Isa was used to watching him do stupid, dangerous, reckless things. But these were on a much larger scale. Climbing trees and walls was one thing. Climbing delicate-looking fake fragile giant structures based on faith of someone’s building skills? Jumping from storey heights? Running through walls of fire? He was amazed he hadn’t had a heart attack watching.

“Enjoying the show?” The brief breather while set reset happened gave Lea the opportunity to check on Isa. Make sure he wasn’t too stressed watching him do the stunts. “What time do you need to pick the kids up?”

“About 4 today. Apparently Hayner has a lot planned for them, so unless they call for an early pick up I am here all day.” Isa leaned into Lea as he felt an arm wrap around his waist. “I don’t have any plans today. Haven’t been able to watch you work for a long time.”

“Still freaked out a bit watching?”

“No, not as much as I used to be.”

“Alright, everyone back on set! Mark 3 positions!”

“That’s my cue,” Lea gave Isa a quick kiss on his temple before heading back to his place. Isa would never admit it to him, but sometimes watching Lea do stunts was quite… ‘thrilling’. Thrilling in the sense he would simultaneously feel both terrified and turned on. Maybe one day after a few drinks with Lea he would’ve confessed.

But he probably wouldn’t after the events he saw unfold.

Not long after the director had called ‘Action!’ and everyone proceeded to move had the towering structure on set collapsed, bringing down all the people on top and landing on those underneath. That whole cliche ‘watching it happen in slow motion’ is exactly how Isa felt. That, and feeling his heart sink so hard so fast it was like it was on top of the structure. ‘Like it was’. It  _ was _ on top of that structure; Lea was up there. Not even the biggest of barriers would’ve stopped Isa as he ran onto the set with everyone, desperate to get people out from the collapsed structure.

Did no one check it? Was there an unnoticed fault? Surely someone checks it after each take! Thoughts raced through Isa’s head as he searched for Lea. Everyone else around him became a blur, he had no idea if anyone was talking to him or helping move rubble. He had one thing on his mind. One thing and too much panic. He felt frantic in his actions, his breathing. He’s fine, he’ll be fine, everything is going to be okay.

There. Red. Someone nearby helped Isa move the smaller beam lying across Lea’s legs before jumping straight to his side.

“Ow…” Lea mumbled quietly, rubbing at his face with one hand and reaching to Isa with the other. He took a deep breath in and looked around at the chaos. “Hey Isa. What happened? Holy  _ shit _ I am in so much pain right now.”

“Are you okay?” He’s conscious and alive and breathing and okay. Still not enough to calm Isa, though.

“I am… SO sore. Wow I have never been in so much pain. Yeah, you’re allowed to panic now. You’re valid there.” Isa stared at his dust covered husband in utter disbelief and relief.

“Yeah, no  _ shit _ you idiot! THE SET JUST COLLAPSED WHILE YOU WERE ON TOP OF IT!”

“I gathered that. Might be a bit to walk this one off, I think.”

“Oh you think?!” Isa knew Lea was able to keep somewhat upbeat and calm most situations, but this was beyond his comprehension. He didn’t know it became a natural habit for Lea to be so calm in situations to help keep Isa calm. Well, as calm as he can be.

Emergency services were called, so many of the cast and crew were caught in the collapse. Watching as the paramedics moved Lea and went on their way to the hospital, Isa thought back to when he was in the car accident. Again, driving to the hospital was a blur. He went in, finding some of the others who came with those admitted into medical care. Again, this time sitting in the waiting room, everything and everyone just went by. Lea was fine. He was talking and joking with Isa, so he’s okay. They’re just checking if he’s got any cuts or bruises or broken bones. Nothing out of the ordinary. But why was it taking so long? Was it taking long? What was the time? Oh shit, the kids. Okay no it’s not 4 o’clock yet. Better let them know he might be late.

“Isa?” He was startled at the sudden intrusion. One of the crew from the set was standing next to him, unreadable expression on his face. “Room 135. Lea said not to worry, by the way.”

“Thank you.” He immediately headed straight for the room. This must have been how Lea felt when looking for Isa after his accident. Except he didn’t watch it happen. Didn’t know his proper condition. Sure enough, when Isa walked in he saw just how battered Lea actually was. Some cuts here and there, a quickly forming bruise on his jaw, one arm strapped up, both legs strapped up, and that stupid smile he always wore whenever he saw Isa.

“Hey, there you are.” Lea smiled. “Maybe I won’t be walking this one off so soon.” Isa just pulled up a chair to sit next to him, unable to believe that with what’s just happened Lea is still joking around. So he chose to just sit there and hold his hand. At least the panic started to die down. It was a bit of a wait for the doctor, but Lea has a gift of small talk. They filled the room with idle chat, distracting Isa from his thoughts. It worked, until said doctor arrived.

He went over the minor injuries; the scrapes, the broken arm, the legs.

“Your legs,” he hesitated. “We’ll have to run some scans and tests, but from what we’ve seen already you’ve had a spinal cord injury. It’s looking to be lumbar, but we do need to check to be sure.” As he elaborated what it entailed and what they need to do to confirm the injury, Isa zoned out. Hard. Worse than he did after his own accident. This was serious. This was extreme. He shouldn’t have encouraged Lea to do stunt work. It was a dangerous profession. Why did he suggest it?

“So with time and treatment I can regain use?” Isa slowly came back to reality, hearing Lea respond.

“Yes. I have the feeling that you don’t let anything stop you, so yes. Time and treatment could be beneficial.” Treatment. Time. How much time? What kind of treatment?

“Hello? Isa?” Lea waved his good arm in front of Isa, recognising that spaced out look on his face. “There you are,” he smiled. “So, overall: it could’ve been worse. Not so bad if I say so myself.”

“LEA!”

“Hey I’d rather not be able to walk than be dead, Isa. Come on! Gotta see these tests first but doc says I have a good chance at recovery. Maybe not to what I used to be but better than right now. I can still feel and move my legs and feet, so that’s good. Well, maybe not right now considering they’re a little broken.” He looked to Isa with a small smile, but it wavered when he noticed Isa’s shaking shoulders. “Isa? Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry,” he heard through muffled sobs.

“Huh? What for?”

“I encouraged you to do stunt work. I’m the one that said you had too much energy and this would be a good career for you. You used to get hurt all the time, so why did I tell you to pursue it?”

“Isa-”

“What are you going to do now? You can’t do these stunts if you can’t use your legs!” Lea watched as Isa began using gestures wildly, a habit he’d developed when in heated conversation and arguments. “You won’t be able to work again!”

“Money isn’t an issue, Isa! The company has us on an excellent plan that will make sure we’re okay. And you’re still working too.”

“I don’t care about the money, Lea. I care about you. You love doing stunt work. You can’t just go running through fire, or jumping from heights, or acrobatic theatrical fighting anymore.”

"I'm sure I'll find something else just as fun to do."

They sat there in brief silence, Lea reaching out to wipe the tears sitting on Isa’s face. True, he would miss doing it. The thrill of the false danger, the physical exertion, the joy out of a successful shoot. But sometimes life throws a curveball, and Lea always rolls with the punches. This wasn't an 'end' to everything. Just some things. Isa took Lea’s warm hand into his own, slowly stroking his thumb along his fingers.

“How are you staying so calm?” He asked.

“Because you panic enough for the two of us,” he laughed. “Look, it’ll probably hit me a bit more later. Yes, this is something we didn’t expect to happen, and it is going to be hard to get used to the change. But we can work with it, okay? Everything is going to be fine, Moonshine.” Lea gently tugged Isa closer so he could rest his head on the side of the bed.

In moments like this whenever Lea addressed him with the old endearment, it all but ended the conversations. Isa felt his hand brush through his hair, softly easing away the remaining stress and panic resting in his chest. It was a blessing and a curse that Lea knew exactly how to ‘deactivate’ Isa in these moments. Very soon his breathing has settled tremendously, as well as his heart rate as he quietly dozed beside Lea.

By the time Isa woke up Lea had reclaimed use of his good arm to use his phone, scrolling through who knows what.

“Good evening, Moonshine.” Lea whispered. “Feel a bit better?”   
“Considering you’re the one in the hospital bed I should be asking you that.” Stretching his arms and back with a satisfying pop, Isa looked around the room. Wasn’t there a clock? “What time is it?”

“Nearly 5.”

“Shit! The kids! I’ve got t-” Isa leaped from his seat in a rush, realising he had completely forgotten he was meant to pick the kids up from their friend’s house. He didn’t stop until Lea cut him off.

“It’s okay, Isa. I sent Aqua a message. Let her know there’s been an emergency, you’re with me and we’re alive, and if she could get Roxas and Xion for us. They’ll stay with her, alright?” 

“Do they know? How much did you tell her? Are they expecting me at a certain time what is she telling them?”

“Okay, I know it’s hard for me to love you more with your dedication to our family but please,  _ please _ , calm down.” The smile and laugh Lea gave his panicking husband was both calming and infuriating, as always. It gave Isa the same sensation as standing in sunlight on a cool Autumn day; warming and comforting and only for whoever was there. “I didn’t say what had happened, other than there was a workplace accident. They don’t have a set time to expect you, just whenever you show up. You are certainly not sleeping here for the night, got that? You need to go home and try and relax. Please.”

“Lea, you know full well I won’t.” Isa couldn’t help the sigh he let out, exasperated at that man’s need to reassure him that he’s fine. “I’ll go find out when visiting hours are over.”

“Now. My rules. You’re tired and stressed and need to go home.” Looking into Isa’s bloodshot eyes, he knew it was time to be a little stern. “I’m fine, okay? There’s nothing much that can be done right now. I’ve got to wait for them to start tests and scans and shit. You need to de-stress and talk to the kids. You can message me if you want when you get home. The kids will probably want to call too once you talk to them. But right now I’m more concerned about your health than mine.”

“You’re stubborn.”

“Takes one to know one.”

“Fine! I’ll go home,” he conceded. “But I’ll still be stressed.”

“Of course.”

“And I’ll call you. A couple of times at least.”

“Yep.”

“And I won’t get a good night’s sleep either.”

“I know.”

“Can’t I stay?” It would be easy to cave and say ‘yes’, but Lea had to play the responsible spouse card and send Isa home to take care of himself.

“No. Go home. I know I’ll see you tomorrow. Call me when you’re up, okay?”

“Okay. I’ll bring some stuff with me too,” Blue hair softly fell beside Lea’s face as Isa placed a kiss on his forehead, mindful of the scrapes and bruising across his skin. “The minute you have any news, please call me.”

“Maybe,” Lea replied with a smirk. “If I think you’re asleep, I  _ might _ send you a message.”

“Lea!”

“Yes, I’ll keep you posted. Until my phone dies.”

“You’re infuriating.”

“Only for you.” Isa tore himself away from Lea’s bedside finally, slowly walking to the doorway. He stopped briefly to turn back to Lea, opening his mouth to say something until-

“Go! Home!” Lea’s good arm pointing out to the hallway.

“Going!”

* * *

By the time Isa got home, he really felt the drain from everything hit him all at once. He’d briefly spoken to Aqua and Terra about what had happened, thanking them for picking up the kids. When he made dinner, he told the kids about the accident and that Lea was fine. Just… things would be different.

“So, he’s okay?” Xion asked. They’d been a little confused, asking questions to try and get clear answers out of Isa.

“In a manner of speaking.”

“Okay. So he fell, got cuts and bruises, a broken arm, and both legs broken. And the doctor said he can’t stand because of the broken bones?” Roxas counted off each thing on his hand as he spoke, piecing together the information.

“No. Well, yes. But once his bones are healed, he still won’t be able to stand. When he fell, he hurt a part of his back. His spine. The strong part that helps you stand and walk and such.”

“Oh! He can still feel and move them, just can’t use them to support himself!” As glad as Isa was that Xion was a clever and roaring positive force in their home, hearing her say that happily like she figured out a simple puzzle made him sad.

“Yes. Exactly.” He placed their food on the table, both kids digging in straight away. “A lot will change because of this. He won’t be able to work, he’ll be quite dependant on us for a while until he becomes accustomed…”

“Okay,” mumbled Roxas around a mouthful of food. “We can take care of him. And maybe we can help him get better too!”

“Yeah!” agreed Xion. “You said he could maybe get better, so let’s help!”

Their positivity would never cease to amaze him. They must have got it from Lea, surely. Even when they were young, out of the two of them Lea was always looking at the silver lining. Always finding the plus side to a bad situation. Always lifting Isa’s spirits.

Long after Roxas and Xion had gone to bed (after they spoke to Lea on the phone of course), Isa sat in the dark bedroom, the glow of the stars on the ceiling and the moon clock comforting him. Along with the phone in his hands.

_ Lea: It’s after 11 Isa. Don’t make me switch my phone off! _

_ Isa: Please don’t. _

_ Lea: You know I won’t. But now is time for you to go to sleep. Because I am. _

_ Isa: Okay. I miss you. _

_ Lea: Miss you too Moonshine. I’ll call you in the morning <3 _

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I welcome discussions to improve on this subject as I do not wish to offend anyone.  
The main theme of this is merely the shock in nearly losing Lea. I may follow up with more snapshots into their domestic life after this accident, possibly focusing on elements of daily life where casual ableism is encountered.  
(Working retail I see it a lot in simple things like stock shelving and accessibility through aisles)


End file.
